


Trust me with this

by lostwithoutmyanchor (mysourwolf)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Don't copy to another site, Future Fic, Knotting, M/M, Neckz 'n' Throats, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Star Peter Hale, Rimming, Steter Secret Santa, Steter Secret Santa 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysourwolf/pseuds/lostwithoutmyanchor
Summary: Stiles is sick of his student loans. Shooting a porn movie with Neckz 'n' Throats Studios seems like a great solution.Until he meets first scene partner...
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 43
Kudos: 961
Collections: Steter Secret Santa 2019





	Trust me with this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wreck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wreck/gifts).

> Don't copy to another site  
========================================== 
> 
> Meg, I hope you like what I've done with this.  
Happy holidays!  
\---------------------------------------------------------
> 
> This is probably not how pornos are made.  
Many thanks to Sara for beta-reading <3

Student loans. Stiles is so sick of it. Even now that he finally has a good job with LAPD's forensic department, he is still living in a tiny, shitty flat, getting nauseated every time he has to look at his bank statements.

So, when his new friend on the force, a fairy going by the name of Anna Smith, tells him about supernatural porn, Stiles can't get the idea out of his head. She gives him the homepage link but he can't afford the sign up fee which is 50 bucks a month. It's a bit ominous because unlike with most porn sites there are no free preview pictures or videos. On the other hand it means maximum privacy for the actors. He could easily ask Anna to show him some of the content some time but patience was never his strong suit. Instead he is already writing an email to Neckz ‘n’ Throats Studios.

A day, several emails and a long skype call later, Stiles is standing in a bathroom, wearing a skin tight white shirt and very tight, dark jeans. He is freshly showered and still barefoot. The producer's assistant had rubbed scentless product into his hair.

Suddenly the assistant bursts through the door, grinning widely. "Stiles, are you ready? You're gonna love your partner," she chats excitedly. "He's our most popular Alpha. And I just heard that he agreed to shoot with you immediately after seeing your pictures."

Stiles swallows thickly, reminding himself that he wants this. Yesterday during his skype interview he was offered a solo shoot with toys sometime in the future which is the usual procedure but then his contact mentioned a planned knotting shoot on the following day, for which both parties had cancelled unexpectedly. Stiles agreed immediately when he heard the fee, helped along by a sudden bout of desire and curiosity. The only problem was the missing Alpha but his contact was confident they would find someone before the shoot would start. And it seems they have.

The assistant gently leads him out into a big room with a plush carpet and a huge futon bed. There's a small table to the side with lube and wipes. And of course there are the video cameras being set up by Viola, the producer/camera woman, and photo camera on a sideboard.

"Hello Stiles," a voice comes from behind him and he jerks around, inhaling sharply.

"Peter? What the fuck?" he hisses, shocked.

"Peter!" Viola says sharply, pinching the bridge of her nose. "You didn't tell me you know him. If this shoot falls through it will be on your head."

"Relax, V. I'm sure I can persuade our newest cast member," Peter drawls as he comes closer and Stiles remembers the assistant's words about how Peter seemed eager to work with him. 

He feels a blush creeping up his cheeks and really looks at Peter. If he didn't know him Stiles would be delighted by him as a scene partner. Body still as thick and strong as ever. Face still drop-dead gorgeous with the carefully maintained stubble and only a few additional wrinkles in the corner of his eyes. He barely has changed in the year since Stiles moved to LA.

Closing his eyes, Stiles tries to think about it. Really think about it. Could he be with Peter, despite their rocky history? He did save Stiles' life in the end, so maybe… But only if...

"I won't tell Scotty," Peter whispers, suddenly standing right in front of him. Stiles jumps and opens his eyes to glare at him. How is Peter reading his thoughts?

Snorting, Peter says, "It's obviously your biggest concern."

"What about my dad?" Stiles asks curiously. 

Peter grimaces. "If I told your father he'd shoot me on the spot for betraying you like that."

It's true, Stiles thinks and wonders how Peter knows him so well even though they haven't seen each other for ages.

Suddenly he remembers something, blurting out, "Alpha!"

"Yes, sweetness?" Peter purrs and runs a hand up Stiles' arm, barely touching.

Stiles shivers but shakes his head not wanting to get distracted. 

"I mean they said you're an Alpha."

"Ah…" Peter pauses, giving a wry half-smile. "So I am." 

His eyes bleed red and Stiles feels a wave of arousal. "Oh, jeez," he whispers reverently and then coughs to overplay it. But Peter grins knowingly, tapping his nose.

And suddenly it was fine. This, Stiles knows. The playful banter, the one-upping each other. It's still the same Peter. That used to drive him crazy with his hidden agendas but that ultimately Stiles could trust.

"Okay, I'll do it," he says and steps closer, putting his palms flat against Peter's chest. With a grin, he teases, "Knot me, oh big Alpha."

The reaction is immediate as Peter growls, wrapping an arm around Stiles to pull him close. His face shoved against Stiles' neck, he inhales deeply. Stiles squeaks in surprise but doesn't pull away, his knees a little weak. 

Just as he feels a hint of fang graze his skin, Viola barks, "Peter! Put a pin in it! This is not how this works!" She throws her hands up. "This is not how any of this works. Ugh, I hate working with you."

Stiles starts to laugh. A deep, full-body laugh that has him clinging to Peter. "I see you are as popular as ever," he gasps out in between.

Playing offended, Peter sniffs. "I'll have you know that I have the most views of all the actors on the page," he grumbles.

Despite laughing again, Stiles totally believes him. And suddenly he can't help himself. Leaning in, he cups Peter's face and kisses him. It only takes a second for Peter to return the kiss and suddenly they were full on making out on the futon.

Viola clears her throat. "Okay, that's nice and you can get to it soon but we have to take some promo pics first. Peter, your lead."

Stiles isn't really sure what he's supposed to do and he's still dazed from that kiss, so he lets Peter handle it. He's being pulled up, guided and moved around. 

Peter standing behind him, chest against Stiles' back, one of Stiles' arms draped back to wrap around Peter's neck. They look into the camera. Then to the side, Peter sniffing Stiles' neck. 

Bit by bit, Peter takes Stiles' clothes off until he is naked, realizing that he's half-hard. He tries to stare soul-fully into the camera as ordered but keeps getting distracted because Peter has started to whisper filth into his ear.

"Aren't you a gorgeous, little thing? Can't wait to get my hands on you. To mark you all up. Gonna fuck you so good, sweetheart."

By the time they're almost done, Stiles is rock hard and leaking. For the last few shots Peter wraps a hand around his dick, holding steady. Stiles' breath hitches and his fingers dig into Peter's arms.

"One more for the camera, sweetling," Peter murmurs, and Stiles turns his head. Peter squeezes him lightly and his mouth drops open. Peter praises, "Just like that."

"Last one," Viola calls out and Peter helps Stiles to kneel down. He rubs his thumb over Stiles' lower lip and pushes inside. Before Stiles can suck at it, though, Peter pulls back. Stiles may whine a little bit. With a chuckle Peter grips his hard, thick dick and presents it. 

Eagerly, Stiles leans forward and takes it in his mouth. The taste of precome exploading on his tongue, making him moan. He begins to suck but Peter lightly tabs his check. "Hold still for the pictures, darling boy." So Stiles does. Saliva pooling in his mouth as he kneels, lips wrapped wide around Peter. He feels oddly zen but aroused as hell at the same time.

Eventually they get the sign to move and Peter pulls out. He helps Stiles up again and gently wipes off the drool from his chin. Stiles feels himself blush but Peter shushes him. "None of that now. You did wonderfully." 

"Okay, that's a wrap on the pictures," Viola interrupts them. "I'll be in the other room watching the cams on the screen."

"What do you mean?" Stiles asks in confusion.

Peter explains, "Most werewolves don't like anyone around when they knot someone. Possessive instincts, you know."

"But it's all just pretend?"

Leaning in, Peter whispers, "I suspect my knot in your sweet ass will feel quite real."

The wave of arousal that hits Stiles is also very real. Peter's voice is doing things to him, he hadn't expected at all.

"Do you trust me?" Peter asks. And damn him but Stiles nods. He trusted Peter with his life before and he trusts him with this now. Besides, being awkwardly watched getting fucked or being alone with Peter, the decision was a no-brainer.

"Okay, have fun," Viola says before checking the camera settings one last time and walking out.

Stiles swallows thickly as he looks after her but then Peter distracts him by taking his hand and leading him to the futon.

Peter sits down and pulls Stiles into his lap. He goes obediently, wrapping his arms around Peter's neck. And then Peter kisses him. It starts slow and sweet but they are both riled up from the photo shoot that in no time they are kissing hard, almost biting. 

With a moan Stiles grinds down, his hard cock rubbing against Peter's. It takes him a few moments but eventually he pulls back, panting. He's sporting a wicked grin as he says, "I wanna blow you, Alpha."

The reaction is immediate and gratifying. Peter's eyes blaze red, he growls and his grip on Stiles' hips is tightening, tiny pin pricks of his claws digging into skin. It makes Stiles feel heady and he laughs in joy as he wriggles backwards. Peter reluctantly lets him go, eyes following every movement. 

Kneeling down once more, Stiles doesn't waste any time. He grips Peter's dick and takes it in his mouth, sucking at it immediately. Peter makes a noise between a moan and a yelp that makes Stiles snort but he doesn't stop.

Instead he pulls out every trick he has learned in college and online. Peter tastes and feels amazing and he's leaking like crazy, filling Stiles' mouth even more. It's pure bliss. 

Eventually Peter has to pull him off, almost violently. The dick leaving his mouth is making a smacking noise and Stiles' face is smeared with fluids. It doesn't seem to bother either of them. Instead Peter throws him on the bed and growls, "My turn."

But after a few teasing licks to Stiles' dick that make him shiver all over, Peter flips him onto his stomach. Then he presses against Stiles's ass, dick rubbing between his cheeks as he kneads the supple flesh. Stiles moans, arching his back. 

"Your gorgeous ass," Peter groans. "It will be perfect for my knot."

It should be cheesy but somehow Peter's praise is doing unexpected things to Stiles. With a flushed face he turns around, watching Peter's gaze roam appreciatively over his body. Their eyes meet and Peter gives Stiles the same teasing smirk that always used to make his knees weak.

Holding his gaze, Peter opens his mouth. He shows his fangs and Stiles' eyes widen comically. Slowly, Peter bends down and bites into Stiles' left ass cheek. 

"Fuuuuck," Stiles shouts, a host of emotions rushing through him. A tiny bit of fear until he realizes Peter didn't draw blood, isn't going to turn him. Pain of course, from the bite itself. And then a dizzying wave of arousal when Peter starts to lick and suck at the fresh mark. 

Digging his fingers into the sheets, Stiles pants, "Jesus Christ on a cupcake, you are such an - ahhhh!" He yelps, trying to pull away but Peter holds him still, face buried between the cheeks of his ass. Peter's tongue is wiggling against Stiles' hole and it's tickling him like crazy, making him squirm. 

Gradually he gets used to it and relaxes before eventually melting into the sheets, moaning steadily. Peter licks and laps at his hole, tongue trying to wiggle inside before he covers it with a few broad strokes. It feels heavenly and Stiles closes his eyes in bliss.

After a little while Peter pulls back and wipes his mouth before pressing his thumb against Stiles' hole. He rubs the muscle gently, lightly dipping inside. "You taste so good, sweetheart," he rasps, his voice sounding wrecked.

Stiles pushes back and takes the thumb inside, hissing at its width. Peter laughs a little. "You're gonna have to take a lot more than that today."

"Fuck you," Stiles gasps, completely forgetting they were supposed to film a hot porno. 

Peter just hums and reaches under the sheets. "Luckily I'm in a helpful mood," he teases and then drips some lube onto his fingers and Stiles' hole.

Despite grunting at the cold liquid, Stiles keeps moving his hips back and forth. When he loosens up a little he gives a quick wave and Peter pulls his thumb out before coming back with two fingers. Stiles' hips stutter but suddenly Peter's free hand is on his lower back, warm and reassuring, drawing just enough pain for him to relax again. They keep this up until Stiles is a drooling mess, fucking himself on four of Peter's fingers, taking them easily.

Peter pulls out, gently rubbing Stiles' back. "Can you turn around, gorgeous? I want to see your face."

It sounds cheesy but once again the way Peter says it, it somehow feels so real and earnest. So, Stiles turns, staring up into Alpha red eyes. He welcomes Peter with open arms as he leans down to kiss Stiles. It's feverish and exciting and Stiles spreads his legs wider, making room. Soon he feels Peter's cock at his opening and then slide inside.

Despite the stretch, it's a lot. Peter is long and thick and Stiles has to breathe through the sting. He sees black sneaking up Peter's arms but shakes his head. "Don't. I want to feel you."

Peter swallows thickly, his pupils blown black. He noods and starts to thrust, careful at first but then faster and harder. Stiles can't help but moan and hold on tight. At a particular deep snap of Peter's hips he hits something inside him and Stiles shouts. "Oh, my god. Oh, my god! Yes, like this."

Obliging, Peter keeps the angle and pace, steadily fucking him hard and deep. Stiles babbles, "Please. Yes. Oh, god. Please please please." 

"So good," Peter grunts between thrusts. "Feel so good. So perfect for me."

Stiles wants to reply but he can barely find his words. Instead he clings to Peter who straightens up and grabs Stiles at his hips. Then he hammers into him, hitting Stiles' prostate every time. With a shout that borders on a scream, Stiles comes hard, all over himself. His dick jerks and spurts everywhere. Peter keeps viciously fucking him through it and just when it's about to get too much for Stiles, he stills, buried as deep inside him as he can. With a roar, he comes, spilling himself into Stiles and then his knot grows.

Gasping, Stiles instinctively tries to wiggle away but Peter growls through fangs, "Stay!" and lowers himself onto him. Stiles feels the edge of overstimulation and the stretch of the knot being pulled away from him and this time the drain is welcome. He relaxes a little bit and wraps his arms around Peter, petting his hair clumsily.

Peter who presses his face against Stiles' neck and murmurs, "Waited so long. Didn't think…" His breath hitches. "You have no idea how good you smell. How intoxicating it is that you trust me with this." His knot keeps growing and he grinds his hips, pressing it against Stiles' prostate. 

The renewed overstimulation makes Stiles cry out and he clings to Peter tightly. He vaguely feels like he might break apart if he lets go, so he doesn't. Instead he rides it out, lets his body relax and lets Peter hold him in return. 

To his surprise, Peter is still coming, his cock pumping Stiles full and he wonders how long he will be leaking, will be smelling of Peter's come. The thought somehow sends a wave of pleasure through him and he feels himself getting hard again. It seems Peter can feel it, too. He licks and sucks at Stiles' neck, fangs grazing the delicate skin, making Stiles shiver. 

"Please let me bite you. Not the Bite. Know you don't want it. Just a little mark," Peter slurs through his fangs, sounding absolutely wrecked. "Please, Stiles. No turning, I promise."

"Fuck," Stiles cries out. He's breathless with want and nods eagerly. "Yes, fuck! Do it, Peter. Do it." 

It's almost an order and Peter growls in approval. His fangs sink in, breaking the skin. Stiles makes a garbled sound, his body clenching down hard on Peter's cock and knot. Suddenly there's some give to Stiles' hole and Peter shoves in even deeper. His fangs sink in a little deeper, too, his knot pulses and somehow he's coming again. 

Stiles is being filled and filled. There's so much pressure inside him and around him, Peter is everywhere. Stiles' body gives in, another orgasm punched out of him by Peter's shoves, making his eyes roll back into his head.

When Stiles comes to, he's lying on top of Peter, carefully cradled in Peter's arms who is lightly lapping over the bite mark. 

Stiles starts to giggle. "Oh, my god. That is so canine."

Peter huffs but is unable to deny it. 

"So, this is how you make a porno?" Stiles asks, unable to curb his curiosity now that his nerves are gone.

"Probably not in the human world," Viola replies from somewhere behind him and laughs. He can hear her packing up as she continues, "But our clients, especially the weres, prefer an animalistic, real-looking fuck to artistically staged posing. Aaand we're done today, so I'll leave you guys to it. If it's okay with you, Stiles?" 

"Yeah, sure," Stiles mumbles distractedly.

She laughs again, softly. "Peter, remember the cleaners will be here in two hours."

Peter waves her off and licks at the mark again. Stiles whines, tiredly clenching around Peter's softening cock, knot almost gone. 

"Stop,” he pleads. "I can't go again." Peter grumbles but gives in.

"So, how did you get your upgrade?" Stiles can't help but ask.

"My what?"

"Your red eyes. No offense but True Alpha you are not."

Peter snorts. "Yes, I'll pass on that, thanks."

Rolling his eyes, Stiles pokes him in his chest. "So?"

"Let's just say our good friend Deuc won't make any more trouble for your little pack."

Stiles' eyes widen. Deucalion was no lightweight. "You're gonna have to tell me that story sometime." Then something registers. "Speaking of pack…"

"Yes?" 

"Did you bite anyone?"

"Yes."

"What? Who?"

"You were there just now. I thought you might have noticed."

"Haha," Stiles grumbles and pokes harder against Peter's chest. His very firm, very broad chest. Getting distracted, Stiles lets his hands roam over the taught muscles and soft chest hair.

"I haven't," Peter says suddenly.

Jerking his head up, Stiles asks in confusion, "Haven't what?"

"Given someone the Bite."

They stare at each other and Stiles swallows thickly. "Why not?" he rasps.

Peter seems to hesitate but then replies softly, "After you I never found anyone I wanted."

Stiles feels himself blush and ducks his head but Peter cradles his cheek and pulls him into a gentle kiss. 

Eventually, Stiles pulls back. "Viola's assistant said you immediately agreed to the shoot after seeing my picture. "

Peter shrugs. "I told you I like you."

"Yeah, but I didn't know you meant liking me as in wanting to bone me."

"To be fair at the time I said it I mostly wanted you on my side. The wanting to bone you came some time later."

"Oh? When exactly?" 

Peter clears his throat awkwardly. "Around that time you saved Cora's life."

"Huh. Cool. So, what.."

"Stiles."

"Yes?"

"You're ruining my after glow."

"Asshole," Stiles says, laughing. He lightly punches Peter's shoulder and yawns. "Fine. But we will talk about this. Especially all that stuff you said."

Peter makes a face and grumbles, "Fine."

"Fine," Stiles imitates him, unable to help himself.

Rolling his eyes, Peter pulls him closer, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Now shut up."

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> If you wonder about them using their real names in the heat of the moment, worry not. The studio will just edit them out.


End file.
